


Just The Cheetos

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Other, Still not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh noes! Some hooligan broke into Georgie's house!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Cheetos

**Author's Note:**

> come one come all!  
> ive got nothin good for this one,  
> enjoy~~ you istillcantfindagoodinsults

George woke up to the sound of his front door busting open.  
He grabbed his hand gun, the one he wasn't legally aloud to have because of his felony, from his bedside drawer and slowly pulled open his bedroom door.  
Just down the hall and to the right was where his open sided kitchen was, and past that the door that had been, more than likely, ruined.

George crept down the hall, stealing a glance at the boiler room, which was an unholy abomination to the house's entire funkshway.   
The bathroom door was still completely shut, the burglar probably wasn't busting in to take a shit in his toilet.

It occurred to him he didn't have anything to steal in this house beside cocaine, no one was getting their grubby lil' paws on his coke.

He rounded the corner, aiming his weapon at the intruder who was rummaging through his kitchen cabinets.

"Please don't kill me! I only broke in to steal your food!" Whined a Mexican man on his knees, his hands clasped together, begging.

"You can have just the Cheetos."

**Author's Note:**

> comments over kudos as always.  
> (anons you can comment)


End file.
